


在我们的全家福之中

by akirakiki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirakiki/pseuds/akirakiki
Summary: 一个谎言：“所有幸福的家庭都是相似的；而不幸的家庭都以自己的方式感到不幸。”或：在五个宇宙中，正义联盟的另一名成员是杰森的父母，还有一个宇宙他是由联盟以外的某个人抚养的。
Kudos: 5





	1. 天堂岛长子 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Our Family Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999408) by [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD). 



——————天堂岛长子——————

“哦，亲爱的，”埃塔注视着戴安娜进入他们小房子里的厨房，声音柔和。考虑到彼此相识的时间很短，这位年长的女人对戴安娜的态度变得更为小心翼翼。她伤心欲绝地回到了这座城市，但埃塔却将她抱在怀里并安抚了她。戴安娜认为在这世界上她无法做任何事情来偿还这份善心： “你看上去真可怕；你又呕吐了吗？”

“是的。”戴安娜说，对自己充满痛苦的声音充满了不适。天堂岛上没有这样的病，所以她从未有过这样的感觉。埃塔和男孩们常以不同的频率探望她，他们认为她生病是由于水土不服：“我很抱歉。”

“你不必为生病而抱歉，”埃塔不赞同地说： “让我给你倒杯茶来安抚你的肚子。”

“谢谢。”戴安娜说。她在小桌子旁坐下，允许自己陷入病痛造成的低迷。

“没事，亲爱的，”埃塔说。她在厨房里走来走去，做着沏茶的各项准备工作。 “虽然我有点担心你，毕竟你到伦敦已经快两个月了。不过我想你一定会很快好起来的。”戴安娜应了一声，闭上了眼睛。埃塔的声音与母亲的声音不同，但是女人的声音使她想起了她的家。戴安娜对此感到欣慰。 “几乎就像你在——”

埃塔突然截住了话头。

片刻过去，埃塔依然没有开口，黛安娜疑惑地睁开了眼睛：“ 埃塔？怎么了？”

“戴安娜，”埃塔说。她的声音与以前大不相同，它更柔和，谨慎：“你和特雷弗上尉——你们在一起过过夜吗？”

戴安娜不知道这与她的病有什么关系，但她诚实地回答：“有过一次。”

她想起了无人区，想起了在飘落的雪花和小镇昏黄灯光下的那场舞。她想起他们交握的双手，带领着她上楼去他的房间；以及他俩嘴唇相触时的柔软。她想起了他身体的重量重量和他点燃了她。

她失去他已经两个月了，但是在这一刻，她的心碎似乎和她击败战神那天一样剧烈。

她一直催眠自己这仅仅是击败战神的一天，她不能让自己回忆在同一天她也失去了史蒂文。

“而且在之后你一直陪伴着我，你还没有……”埃塔声音越来越小。片刻之后，她发出一声柔和的长叹：“哦，亲爱的。”

戴安娜挺直坐了起来询问： “到底怎么了？”

埃塔犹豫说：“我不知道我是否说错了。”戴安娜有些隐隐约约抗拒她要说的话，但埃塔直视着她： “我想你可能怀孕了，戴安娜。”

“怀孕。”戴安娜重复着。

除了她自己，天堂岛上不曾有过任何孩子。由于没有任何生孩子的经验，这件事原本应该会很可怕。

然而并非如此。

相反，她所唯一能想到的就是，如果她怀孕了，那么这个孩子一定是史蒂夫的孩子。

如果她怀孕了，那么这个世界上就还有史蒂夫的一部分。

———————————

戴安娜从在人间的那段时间里明白，这个世界对女性并不友善；但是现在，她发现这个世界对母亲也并不友善，特别是在那些母亲没有丈夫陪伴的情况下。

她认为这太荒谬了。戴安娜仅由女性抚养长大，她的母亲是亚马逊的女王，也是她认识的最坚强的人。在抚养孩子时，丈夫会有所帮助，但戴安娜认为，除了生育孩子以外，男人没有其他一定得存在的必要。

可她的朋友告诉她，她现在所处的环境就像她逐渐变圆的肚子一样在逐渐变好。许多人在战争中丧生，也因此很多妻子被迫独自照顾年幼的孩子和婴儿。这种情况稍微改善了单身母亲的环境，但还不够。戴安娜认为，这些妇女尤其应得到应有的尊重。这些年轻的妇女们被迫完全自立抚养孩子并时刻控制着自己的情绪不陷入低落，就算她已心碎成渣。

心态的改变不能让戴安娜远离那些反对的声音。仍然有些人在她询问查理他们说的究竟是什么的时候时，查理会握紧拳头不愿解释①，依然有人在埃塔散步时流露出异样的眼神让她们去其他街道，依然有人告诉她她的孩子完全就是一个错误或麻烦。

戴安娜根本不在乎。

她的孩子没有错。

她的孩子是她获得过最棒的礼物。

她的孩子是众神的恩赐。

戴安娜有能力去杀死神，但她只是用过一次，并且对方是对人类、半神和神的威胁。众神一定知道这个孩子的父亲是谁，而作为她帮助过众神的回报，他们会确保她怀了史蒂文的孩子。

埃塔帮助她找到了一群单身母亲。她们中有些人和她一样因为战争失去了心爱的人，而这些故事让戴安娜感同身受的心碎。而另外一些人则不同，戴安娜只想找到这些孩子的父亲然后让他们乞求女方的怜悯。

她们成为了朋友。

她们帮助戴安娜开始对怀孕以及分娩有了期盼。她们教授她有关孕期各个方面注意事项和方法技巧——比如告诉她什么可以帮助安抚胎动，应该远离哪些可能会伤害婴儿的食物。她们和埃塔还有男孩们就像她的导航一样，帮助她融入了一个新世界；还教导她了所有和她的祖国天堂岛不一样的生活社会知识。

随着戴安娜怀孕的日子增多，婴儿的性别成为了她新家庭中的话题。单身母亲们认为她怀孕期间身子负担不是很重，这可能表明她会有一个男孩。查理和沙米尔都说是一个女婴，但是除了一厢情愿之外，他们似乎都没有任何证据。由于酋长的工作让他远离城市，他在怀孕期间只见过她一次，但是他似乎被查理和沙米尔逗乐了，这表明了分歧。

埃塔则通常忙于为戴安娜和婴儿的健康而烦恼，不怎么在意性别。

戴安娜认为是个女孩。在她看来，决定只允许女性居住在天堂岛上的那些众神似乎自然会决定，天堂岛人的孩子也将是女性。

最后，戴安娜错了。

她生了天堂岛的长子。

———————————

“妈妈！”在小小的身体撞上她之前，黛安娜提前站稳了脚并锁定了姿势。她的儿子块头并不是很大，但是如果她不为这样的时刻做准备，她还是会被撞到摇晃。细小的胳膊缠住她的膝盖，紧紧拥抱挤压着。 “你回来了！”

“你好呀，杰森。”戴安娜低头看着她的儿子回应道。

杰森今年八岁。他有着遗传自史蒂夫的冰川蓝眼睛和戴安娜的浓密黑发。他的额前还有一簇白色的头发，那是众神的印记。在她离开伦敦参加一次军事训练的两周时间里，杰森的头发留得更长，开始像她一样卷曲。

从表面上看，她的儿子似乎与附近的其他孩子没有任何不同。他看起来像正常孩童并且像其他孩子一样长大，但这并不意味着什么。戴安娜在八岁时也和正常孩童一样。既然是戴安娜的孩子那么就表明了他是一个亚马逊人，和戴安娜一样拥有着更多的力量，速度和反应能力。他还需要再过十年左右的时间，才能像她和其他亚马逊人一样衰老速度缓慢。

不过就目前而言，他还只是个小孩子。

戴安娜会一生珍惜和她的儿子在一起的时间，但现在与他的相处时间要比他的晚年更加珍惜。

她伸出一只手，托住他的脸颊。戴安娜用拇指轻轻地抚摸着他眼旁瘀伤： “我走后，你似乎遇到了麻烦。”

杰森解释说：“但我有充分的理由。”

“是什么原因呢？”

“更大的男孩们在取笑卡梅洛。我叫他们停下来，但他们不听！”

“所以你打了他们？”

“是的！”

戴安娜轻哼了一声。她又举起了另一只手，这次将手放在他另一侧脸的绷带上： “那这个呢？”

“简的哥哥踢一只流浪狗！我不能让他这么做！”

戴安娜赞同承认：“哦，你当然不能。”她捧住了杰森的脸，因此可以将他的头转向另一侧以便寻找其他伤害。杰森发出了不满抗议的声音，但是当她对他扬起眉毛时，他又安静了下来。他作为一个八岁的小男孩确实很强壮，可杰森的力量还不像戴安娜那样强。不管怎么样，超级力量使他经常与跟他打架的大男孩们打成平手，但这同时意味着在她的儿子受训之前那群大男孩也对她的男孩造成了一定的伤害。让戴安娜满意的是她只找到了一些不值得一提的小口子，她把杰森的头又转了回来，以便可以看着他的眼睛： “听我说，小男孩。我为你去保护那些不能保护自己的人而感到自豪，但是你必须了解到还有一些方法可以在不动用武力的情况下保护那些人。”

“我觉得我的拳头很好用，”杰森争辩着： “如果我尝试用言语去说服他们，那么大男孩们只会嘲笑我，让我走开。”

戴安娜告诉他：“当你很小的时候，你必须尝试用正确的言语方式让人们听进去。我并不是在告诉你武力是不好的，但是你得明白也有不用武力就可以解决争端的办法。”她没有再说什么，而是决定让谈话就停留在这里，以便杰森有时间可以考虑她所说的话。她这段时间很想念她的孩子；并且，诚实地说，戴安娜为坚持保护那些被欺负的人的杰森感到骄傲。于是她将手放下笑着问：“那么，为什么我们不去找埃塔并在客厅里吃些冰淇淋呢？”

戴安娜有能力养活她和杰森两人的生活，但埃塔对她很重要。当戴安娜赚了足够的钱离开埃塔并给她和杰森买下一栋房子时，她坚持请求埃塔和他们依旧住在一起，以回报埃塔给她的所有帮助。埃塔同意了，并且在抚养杰森方面提供了很多宝贵的帮助。

“真的？”杰森问。

戴安娜点点头。 “是。”

“太棒了！”杰森欢呼。他松开了抱住戴安娜的双臂，沿着走廊大步奔跑②并大声喊道：“埃塔姨妈！妈妈说我们可以去吃冰淇淋了！”

———————————

戴安娜在杰森这么做后，深深地松了一口气。

她希望杰森有一个有趣，无忧无虑的童年。他可以吵吵闹闹；他与朋友在一起玩时不要有任何烦恼；他与年龄相近的邻居孩子们在街上踢足球；乞求零花钱去看一些图片或和他的朋友们喝奶昔；并且在戴安娜不得不离开他很长时间的任何时候都会有一百万个故事来打发时间。随着年龄的增长，他开始想要更多的尊严和责任，戴安娜开始给他一点零花钱，以换取他在自己不在的时候帮助埃塔做家务。在那些日子里，他会拿着一个滑稽的小玩具带着全部的零用钱回来，并时常将其留在房子周围的某个地方直到戴安娜或埃塔不小心踩到了。

他在人们时常犯蠢的青春期里快活的长大。他经常在晚上和查理绕着花园跑来跑去——查理一直是他们的最常来访客——直到老人的骨头吱吱作响以致无法去追逐他。有些晚上他还会爬上沙发乞求原本只过来吃个晚饭的沙米尔给他讲故事。沙米尔乐于满足他的要求，他的声调轻柔的上升与下降着，直到杰森安然入睡。在酋长来访的罕见情况下，杰森将整天呆在屋子里，盘腿坐在男人面前，注意着对方说的每一句话。

尽管经历了所有的快乐时光，但英格兰从未完全从战争中恢复过来，而当杰森进入青少年时代时，经济萧条更加严重。戴安娜安稳地度过了那段岁月，政府对她有优待，她知道这主要是因为将她视为威胁，但周围的其他人却无法得到这些优待。

杰森在那些年还很年轻，但是他也开始努力。

他自发自愿照顾附近的所有儿童，不收取任何报酬，这样孩子们的父母和年长的兄弟姐妹就可以将尽可能多的时间用于寻找工作。她很少见到他的身边只有不到三个小孩子。他对所有人都很友善，让每个人放学后来自己家中做作业，然后和他们一起玩，直到他们忘记了家里发生的一切。大萧条时期很艰难，但杰森确保他认识的任何人都不必担心他们的孩子在他们努力挣取食物时的安全。

戴安娜不再给杰森零花钱了，但这是因为他要求她让他用这笔钱来帮助人们。有时，当衣服或学校用品太破旧时，杰森会去购买一些物资，然后把它交给需要的人。当人们因自尊而无法接受他的帮助时，他会提出可以说服他们的理由。曾有一个年长的男人不愿意接受杰森给他买的冬衣，杰森则拜托这个男人帮他一个忙，他买这件外套时他没想到他居然长了这么大，以至于穿不了这件外套了。

戴安娜每天都为他感到自豪。

她总是会怀念儿子小时候需要她的保护和指导的日子。当然，现在他仍然需要这些东西，但是他已经成长为一个优秀的人，而他所做出的没有她插入的决定使她感到自豪。

她知道史蒂夫也会为他们儿子成为这样的男人而感到自豪。

———————————

黛安娜的卧室门被轻轻地敲了一下，然后一个小小的声音：“妈妈？我可以进来吗？”

“当然，”戴安娜说。

杰森小心翼翼地拉开门，但当戴安娜朝他微笑并招呼他进来时，他更为自信地打开了大门并走了进去。

她的儿子现在二十一岁，快二十二岁了，但是大萧条使他与她同住，而不是独自居住。对于很多人来说，这是一个可怕的十年，但戴安娜发现，她一些自私的部分对于和她儿子在一起度过这些额外的岁月感到高兴。他们俩都将活很长一段时间，但是戴安娜知道他们不会像现在这样一样度过彼此之间的全部时间。

大萧条也许阻止了杰森离开童年时代的家，但并没有阻止他成长。他最初只有戴安娜腿那么高，现在两人都有六英尺，并且他的体重比她重了近一百磅。一旦他进入青春期，他的身体将会比她的还要肌肉发达。她无法再提供更多针对性训练，只能在不同环境下让杰森做更多的练习。

“你好呀。”戴安娜挑眉： “我以为今晚你和莱拉出去玩，我并不指望在晚饭后再看见你。”

杰森回答说：“我是，但是我们要晚一点出门。”他的表情异常地严肃，但提到他所约的那个女孩时，他的脸变成了浅粉红色。本世纪末时杰森在一家工厂找到了工作，莱拉的兄弟诺顿与他一起工作，而他俩第一次见面是在他和诺顿的午餐时间。埃塔欣喜若狂，因为平时一谈到女人就很尊重而羞涩的杰森最终鼓起勇气去追了一个女孩。戴安娜很高兴看到他们俩都很高兴。那是艰难的十年，酋长永久地返回了美国，而查理在一年前去世，戴安娜很高兴看到她的家人们微笑。 “我只是……我想我终于做出了决定，我想我应该尽快告诉你这件事。”

戴安娜认识她的儿子，她也知道他要告诉她什么。她一直在观察他为这个决定而奋斗近一年了。但是她希望他以他感觉最好的方式告诉她，所以她询问：“什么事？”

他挺直肩膀，站得更直。现在看来，他独自行走了那么久，变得更加自信，并且决心继续前进：“我要入伍。”

“我同意。”戴安娜说。

当杰森刚刚进入房间时，她一直坐在床上，但现在她站起来了。

而当她站起来时，杰森看起来有点困惑，他不禁追问：“这就是你要说的全部了？”

“我是一个战士，而你父亲是一个间谍。”她一边说着话一边从架子的前面走到了床的左侧，将抽屉拉开。戴安娜从中取出一个黑色的小盒子，然后转向杰森： “而你，我的小男孩，在所有道路中总是选择最好的那条来追随我们俩。而军人是当世的勇士，我并不奇怪你选择了这条路。”

“哦……”杰森听起来好像他不太知道该怎么思考她说的话。他安静了片刻，然后注视着她手中的盒子：“那是什么？”

“给你的礼物。”戴安娜回答道，她靠近他： “我不确定应在何时将它送给你，埃塔告诉我，可以考虑你的十八岁或二十一岁生日，但我觉得不太适合。”

杰森迟疑地伸出了手，他抬头看向戴安娜以求许可，然后在她给他点头表示允许时接过了盒子。他把盒子打开，凝视着：“这是一只手表。”

“那是你父亲去世前送给我的东西，” 戴安娜解释说：“他也许不了解你，但我认为他会希望你现在拥有它。”

杰森安静了一会儿，然后抬头看着她： “你确定吗，妈妈？我不想拿走他给你唯一的东西。”

“手表不是我唯一拥有的东西。”她向前伸出双手捧住了他的脸，俯身在他的额头上烙下一个吻：“我有你，这是你父亲曾经送给我的最好的礼物。”

———————————

杰森的征召年龄与其他人一样，但军方知道他的真实身份，不久之后就把他与其他新士兵分开。军方也不希望杰森穿着普通军人制服，他们希望他拥有自己特殊的一件。

戴安娜坚持要求他们让她处理。她的制服是无懈可击的，几乎是坚不可摧的，正是它使军方得以充分利用戴安娜的潜力，因此他们同意了这个要求。

她去了天堂岛制作它。亚马逊的法律规定，任何踏上该岛的男人都将被杀害，除非他有证明，杰森尚未按照其法律要求的方式得到证明，因此杰森从未真正回到过天堂岛。不过，戴安娜自他出生以来就来过这里，而亚马逊人民早已爱上了他。

她们创造了一种用与自己的盔甲相同的硬皮革制成的上衣，并将其染成深红色。金色的W则放在胸前，该设计比戴安娜的更加尖锐，可以证明男人的危险。戴安娜没有觉得任何冒犯，她的儿子是和世界上任何其他男人一样危险，但他也很温柔，并且以许多男人没有的方式关怀着其他人。没有袖子则他的活动不会受到限制，取而代之的是他肩膀上银色的皮革。戴安娜与她的族人们分享了她新世界的故事，因此，她们制作了一个深红色的兜帽，以防万一偶尔他需要遮住脸庞。

她们让他的裤子和她的裙子颜色相同。创造制服的皮革工人认为这是荒谬和严格的，但戴安娜坚持这么做。她赞同这条裤子会限制她儿子的活动，但杰森的身材更多是拼蛮力而非速度，因此他需要保护。她们制造了深色的银色靴子，它们比她的短，但可以保护他腿部最脆弱的部分。

戴安娜亲自为战斗头饰和手套工作。严格说来，头饰并不是必须的，但这是亚马逊人的印记，而杰森的像她自己一样，将成为他们家庭的印记。起初她是一个人做的，但是几个小时后，她的母亲前来帮忙。她不会再让孙子像戴安娜一样参加不受家人保护的战争。由坚固银色金属制成的头戴装置是纤细的，中间带有奇异的红色宝石。手套由黑布制成的，坚固的银色金属包裹住他的前臂一直延伸到他的手指中部。杰森的拳头一直是他的首选武器，这样的制服可以吸收一些冲击力，减轻对自己的伤害。

在她离开将它带回家之前的倒数第二天，族人们在众神殿中发现了一个和她一样的真言套索。

完成所有工作后，她整理了所有的制服部件并将其带回英国。

杰森在她离开前被推入参与强化训练，而当她回来时，他几乎已经准备好正式开始执行任务。

随着他在军队中的职业生涯开始，杰森被取了“Wonder Boy”（神奇男孩）这个名字。他向所有愿意听的人抱怨，在每一个进行家人聚餐时的地点向戴安娜和埃塔抱怨，而当她们中的任何一个嘲笑他时，也向他的小队抱怨。甚至当上司提到他时也向对方抱怨。但从他二十二岁得到这件制服起，他从未真正动摇考虑过不要这个名字。

他们两个很少一起工作。戴安娜可以像杰森一样一拳打倒一个敌人，但是她更加灵活，她的团队则更倾向于执行需要快速处理和精细操作的任务。杰森的小队本质上是一支暴打敌人+暴力拆迁小队，军队派出他们的主要目的是毁掉地面上所有人和物。

他们两只手上都沾满了鲜血。

他们俩都不为之感到羞耻。

战争快结束时，英国人横扫了德国领土，戴安娜和杰森并肩战斗，释放了每个营地中的囚犯。

他们俩都没有因为手上积聚的鲜血而退缩。

这些杀戮不仅是不以为耻的工作，而且还是值得骄傲的战果。

tbc.


	2. 亚特兰蒂斯王子

亚瑟匆匆穿过房间，走向房间中央的大床。

“吾爱，”亚瑟唤道，没有办法能消除他此刻的恐慌。他跪在了床边——他是国王，但他不是那种会让自身骄傲阻止他对爱人表现出担忧的人，特别这里并不是固若金汤。他伸出手，轻轻抚摸着妻子的面庞：“你感觉怎么样？还好吗？孩子怎么样？我就不该——”

“亚瑟，亲爱的。”梅拉打断了他的话，她的脸上露出一个小小的微笑，眼睛闪着快乐的光芒，这使亚瑟稍稍安心了下来。梅拉整个人被毯子严严实实的包裹着，但是她从毯子下面抽出一只手放在他的手上：“放心，一切顺利。”

“有人告诉我你晕倒了。”

梅拉安抚道：“我确实晕过，但这没什么好担心的。”亚瑟张开嘴想要争辩一个怀孕的母亲昏倒绝对是值得担心的事情，但是梅拉又开口了：“医生已经检查过我了，这次晕倒仅仅是过度劳累，我之前还没有意识到使用魔法会给我带来多大的影响。”

“真的没有其他的毛病了吗？”亚瑟依然有些不安。

他知道，这才仅仅是孕期初期，而他对她的保护也有点过头了，毕竟随着时间的推移，孕期的各种副反应只会越来越多。但她是他的妻子，他钦慕于她并敬爱她。

他失去了他的原生家庭，他的母亲在他年幼时过世，他的父亲在他开始在亚特兰蒂斯的生活前也去世了。亚瑟不想再一次失去他现有的家庭了，因此他十分担心她和她所怀的孩子。

“一切都很好，”梅拉向他保证，她似乎觉得他如此的紧张不安比起说是“烦人”更让她觉得有趣，亚瑟对此充满庆幸：他不确定如果梅拉真的觉得他很烦的话他该如何是好，“我很好，医生还检查了宝宝，他也很好。”

亚瑟感觉得到了救赎。他闭上眼睛慢慢吐出一口气，心头紧张的情绪终于消散了。自从被告知梅拉下午工作时晕倒了他就一直感到担忧。因为一些无法交代给其他人的工作他没法立刻过来，但他一直都在为妻子担心并想赶到她身边。

当他再次睁开眼睛时，他伸手拨开梅拉的头发然后俯身向她的额头烙下一个轻柔的吻。他将嘴唇贴在那片肌肤上，温柔的：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”她回应到。

空气里一片安静，亚瑟很享受这片安静，没有什么比担心他的妻子这么久后得知对方安全又健康更好的事了；然后他突然反应过来一件事。

他向后退，不敢置信地睁大眼睛：“他？”

“医生检查后顺便问我是否想知道宝宝的性别，我告诉他我想。”梅拉肯定地说：“我认为把这件事告诉你也会很棒。”

她的话证实了他刚刚听到的声音不是他的幻觉。

“一个男孩，”亚瑟说，他几乎不知道自己怎么张的口发的音，语调沉静而震撼： “我们将要有一个男孩。”

梅拉无奈的伸手抚平自己被他因太过震惊而弄乱的头发。她将亚瑟的手放在她的肚子上，让他感受这圆润的曲线。

亚瑟对于梅拉的怀孕一直是欣喜若狂，但当他们第一次感受到她的胎动那天，是他一生中最快乐又最惊慌的一天。他对于有关他孩子的一切都有着压倒性的喜悦，可同时也感到一阵不言而喻的惊慌：因为这个孩子突然变得那么真实，这太可怕了，而亚瑟还完全没有做好当一个父亲的准备。

考虑到梅拉怀着的宝宝是个男孩，会和他用同样的方式长大，这让他的焦虑好了点，大概只有平时的一千倍吧。

梅拉将是一位出色的母亲，亚瑟对此毫无疑问。那他呢？他得完全靠自己去努力成为孩子的榜样，他不仅要向儿子示范了一个男人应该如何行事待人，还得向儿子示范一个国王应当去如何行事待人，这使他感到过度紧张。

“亚瑟，亲爱的，”梅拉呼唤到，这让亚瑟稍稍脱离了自己的想法。

他将注意力集中在她身上询问：“怎么了，吾爱？”

她安慰他：“不要怕。”梅拉总是有办法知道亚瑟在想着什么，无论好的坏的。她又补充说：“你会是一个很好的父亲，这很明显。”

亚瑟通常情况下是个自信的人，并且梅拉在他对自己动摇的时候也能重新建立他的信心。但是在此时此刻，这次的安抚并不是很有效。

这听起来更像是个谎言，于是他决定对她说：“我只希望如此。”

——————————

接下来的几个月里，快乐、恐惧、极度的担忧自己还不够好、过度保护；这些重复冒出的情绪像海浪一样不断地涌现又褪下。

梅拉对他这样举止感到的好笑似乎蔓延到了城堡的其余部分。当他在城堡里急急忙忙游动着想要回到梅拉身边去之后，他会看到卫兵的嘴唇在抽动着试图憋笑——或者说，至少保证角度最多是微笑；在所有他陪梅拉一起进行检查的场合里，医生回答亚瑟提出的每一个问题时都依稀可辨笑意；而当他与部下开会时亚瑟经常会在整个会议中为梅拉而烦恼，每当此时便会有一两个人对此发出安静的笑声。

亚瑟在亚特兰蒂斯里闲逛时通常会设法使人们更加团结，但从他偶尔收到的那些民众评论来看，他的某些恐惧一定已经早已流传出了皇宫。在城里偶遇的男人告诉他，他们懂他的感受；还有一些女人笑着打趣，说他这样关心的行为是很可爱没错，但她们确定梅拉皇后能处理好一切。

幸运的是，梅拉确实处理好了一切。几个月后，他们有了一个健康、漂亮的男婴。

在整个怀孕期间，亚瑟一直担心自己是个坏爸爸，坏国王，但是当他走进产房，看见梅拉把他们的儿子抱在她的怀中，所有的恐惧都骤然烟消云散。这并不是因为亚瑟突然确定自己一定会成为一个伟大的父亲，而是因为亚瑟知道，无论他多么害怕，他都会让其成功。

这个奇妙又漂亮，安静躺在梅拉臂弯里的孩子就是他们的儿子。

不管亚瑟现在多么害怕，他都必须对这个孩子最好。

他们没有立即给他起名字。

为了适应突然成为父母，他们作为国王和王后休假了几天。他们告诉部下如果有什么灾难性事件突然发生，他们会及时赶到。但是亚瑟或梅拉都不觉得短短几天会发生什么大事，他们也相信自己的部下能够处理好日常事务。

那段日子过得委实混乱，亚瑟仅仅过了两晚就不知道好好休息是什么样的了。他们的儿子和其他所有相同年纪的小孩一样令人生气和疲惫。但是那段日子里也充满了轻松愉快的时光：他软软的儿子躺在他赤裸的胸膛上打着小呼噜；也有几天晚上，他醒来发现梅拉温柔的抱着他们的儿子步伐缓慢绕着床转圈，一边轻轻地拍着孩子的肩膀一边小声的哼唱着亚特兰蒂斯传统摇篮曲。那都是值得十分珍惜的时光。

不过，不久之后亚瑟便不得不重新履行国王职责。

梅拉则有更多的时间才需要开始履行皇后职责，但亚瑟的回归使他们的王国开始期待更多有关王子的消息，而王子需要一个名字。

他们给他取名为杰森。

——————————

“爸爸！我想试试这个！”

亚瑟在此之前一直注意着前方的人群，但现在他低头望向儿子。

杰森如今八岁又几周，他比大多数同龄男孩要高一些，不过亚瑟本人便是个高个子，与父亲相比，杰森还是很小。他的头发颜色与梅拉的一样，但他的眼睛是和亚瑟相同的浅蓝色。他穿着深海军蓝的T恤，上面画有一条灰鲸鱼；穿了一条浅蓝白条纹的短裤；脚上套着一双棕色的凉鞋。

他们在杰森幼年时发现，尽管杰森主要是亚特兰提斯人，但他也有来自亚瑟足够的人类基因可以让他生活在陆地上。他烘干自己的速度要比正常人快一些，但除此之外，他其他的处理方式和亚瑟一样。

他们两个人每年一起进行一次陆地旅行已成为一种习惯。通常他们只会花费一个周末的时间，但这是一个很好的传统。

和杰森交流的时候亚瑟会摆脱“国王”带给他的压力，和杰森在一起的这段美好时光亚瑟不用去想是不是有人需要他的帮助，并且可以花一些时间在陆地上生活让他不再那么的想念它。也许这个家并不像亚特兰蒂斯的家那样让他愉快，但无论如何这还是他的家。同时也可以在亚瑟带走杰森的这几天，给梅拉一段不用担心他们儿子而可以专心做女王的时间。儿子离家很远时她总是很担心，但她确信她的丈夫会保护他。

梅拉每年也会带着杰森旅行。她和儿子一起旅行的目的和亚瑟大致相同，这段时间她可以和杰森培养感情并允许亚瑟在这几天专注于国王事务，而不是忙于平衡国王和父亲的职责。

“爸爸，”杰森哀求着。他们两个手牵着手保证杰森不会迷失在人群中，杰森可以在亚特兰蒂斯照顾好自己不会迷路，但他对陆地上的环境并不熟悉，亚瑟也不愿意让他迷路远了。现在杰森拖着亚瑟的手摇晃着，好像亚瑟尚未看着他并被他所吸引注意力一样。 “求你了？求你了？求你了？”

亚瑟朝杰森指着的方向看去。

他们两个现在在码头，花了整个上午的时间在那些吸引了杰森注意力的事情上面，现在他们正沿着一排排的摊位散步。杰森的注意力被一场水枪对决吸引了：参赛者将水枪灌满了水，然后等着看谁先打爆顶部的那只气球。有一群少年坐在凳子上显然正在等待更多的选手加入。

“你可以玩，”亚瑟同意。

“万岁！”杰森欢呼起来。亚瑟的嘴唇微微翘起露出一个小小的微笑，因杰森的快乐而快乐，并被杰森的热情逗乐。当杰森正要进入那群青少年中时，亚瑟学着杰森刚刚拉着他的方式去拖杰森的手，这让杰森很是羞耻，他大声说道：“我要踢你的屁股爸爸！”

亚瑟对这并不是一句起誓而感到幸运。在亚特兰蒂斯成为一名战士是让人引以为傲的一件事，而杰森早早下定决心要成为军人。由于被禁止跟随亚瑟执行有关他是海王时的任务，杰森开始尝试跟踪皇宫周围的警卫人员，在没被人发现时他学到了许多不太好的词组。可一旦每个人都意识到杰森正在跟踪他们并且可能就在周围，情况变得好些了，但是一些肮脏的词汇仍然不可避免。

“你确定？”亚瑟问。

“对！”杰森点头： “然后我要把那只巨大的海豚奖品送给妈妈。”

亚瑟赞同地说：“你的母亲确实喜欢海豚。”他笑了一下，说：“也许是我赢，然后把海豚作为礼物送给她。”

杰森倒抽了一口气，震惊的看着亚瑟，露出了遭遇背叛般不可思议的目光。亚瑟忍不住扩大了他的笑容。 “爸爸，不行！这将是我给妈妈的礼物！”

“你必须打败我才能得到它，”亚瑟忍着笑告诉他。

“我会！”杰森认真发誓： “我绝对会，绝对会！”

——————————

作为一个国王意味着亚瑟没法花比他希望的更多的时间去陪伴杰森。

他尽力为他腾出时间，但总有些日子不可能这么做。有些下午他们可以花掉一整个下午的时间一起游泳，有时杰森喜欢在亚瑟身边游泳，有时他也会爬在亚瑟的背上，让亚瑟以最快的速度前进；还有的下午，亚瑟被淹没在工作之中，没有离开他的办公室。有些日子亚瑟吃完饭后会在餐厅椅子上再坐一个小时，了解杰森这一天都遇见了什么；还有的日子亚瑟忙于紧急情况，以至于他几乎注意不到杰森的每句话。有些夜晚亚瑟会坐在杰森的床旁给他讲睡前故事，讲述他作为《海王》的冒险经历；有些夜晚则持续工作直到杰森已经睡了几个小时。

亚瑟想知道，这是否就是杰森这么快便长大了的原因。

如果他能够花更多的时间与儿子在一起，而在担任亚特兰蒂斯国王和海洋保护者上的时间有所减少，那么也许他的儿子从一个小婴儿长成一个青年就没这么快。

第一天，杰森是个有着小手和小脚的婴儿，亚瑟喜欢挠他的痒痒，喜欢小儿子因此而发出的咯咯笑，并用手去努力抓住亚瑟的手指；第二天，他是一个蹒跚学步的孩子，在他的保姆身边不停地跑动，并坐在亚瑟的桌子下面和他进行暗中捉迷藏的游戏；第三天，他依然是一个小孩，追逐着警卫，试图说服亚瑟和梅拉让他可以早点开始武器训练；接下来的他是一个十几岁的少年，亚瑟不得不坐下来向他解释美人鱼虽然漂亮但它们是恶毒的，很可能扯断他的喉咙，所以他也许应该找其他人着迷。仅仅一个月后，亚瑟不得不再次让他坐下，告诉他他不能再次逃脱训练就为了去拜访他遇到的那个漂亮的陆地男孩。

时间过得太快了，以至于就算亚瑟很是不舍，但他的儿子最终还是长成了一个让亚瑟引以为傲的青年。

他的儿子聪明又能干，他不仅在亚特兰蒂斯学习知识，而且还从陆地世界学习知识。他年纪越大，亚瑟就得越来越多次地寻找他，告诉梅拉杰森请求能在灯塔上度过一天，以便杰森可以偷偷在亚瑟童年时期家附近的图书馆看书。当他想要某件东西时，杰森会努力去尝试着得到它而非期望有人将它交给他。他并没有逃避实现某些目标过程中所需的辛苦工作，相反，他完全投入其中。

杰森成长的很好。亚瑟看着杰森从想要做一个军人因为这是一种荣耀并且很酷，变成他想要做一个军人因为他爱他们的人民并想保护他们；他看着杰森开始将更多的时间花在城堡之外，以帮助城市居民；他看着杰森在参加会议时从一个无所事事的少年变成了一个直言不讳的年轻人，开始思考如何改善自己的王国。

亚瑟原本计划在位很长一段时间，但随着杰森越来越大，每当亚瑟离开亚特兰蒂斯，杰森执政一段时间后，亚特兰蒂斯就会变得更好。

——————————

“爸爸，” 杰森走进亚瑟的办公室时，立即将亚瑟的注意力从办公桌上的工作中转移了出来：“我被告知当我回到宫殿后你想见我。”

杰森身着亚特兰蒂斯军队的深绿色制服。金色点缀突出了他手臂和胸部肌肉的强壮线条。他现在已经成年了，和亚瑟一样高大，他的胸部也同样变得厚实了起来。他的红发凌乱，但他手臂下夹着一个头盔，所以亚瑟认为这是因为他只是把它摘下来了。

杰森是学校里最优秀的学生之一，几乎在毕业后马上就被选为守护者。他每天看管着亚特兰蒂斯最强大的宝物，这些宝物拥有非常强大的力量，如果用不正确的方法，它们不仅会摧毁亚特兰蒂斯，而且会毁灭整个世界。这是一项很高的荣誉，而杰森之所以获得这一荣誉只是因为他的努力值得它。仅因为他是王子，就将其委托给他这种事是不可能的。

“没错。”亚瑟说。他打开桌子上的一个抽屉，拉出一个大方盒，将其放在他们之间的桌子上：“我想把这个给你。”

杰森的眉毛皱在一起，但他没有表达出困惑。

相反，他只是向前走了几步，把头盔放在亚瑟的办公桌对面的椅子上，然后微微俯下身以打开盒子。

“……我不明白。”杰森看到盒子里面放着的东西时回复。他移开视线，抬头看着亚瑟：“为什么我需要新的王冠？我的王冠出了什么事吗？”

亚瑟摇头：“什么都没发生，但是你之前的王冠是王子的王冠。”他向前伸出手，用一种轻柔的手法从盒子里拿起了王冠。这是一条薄薄的金带，中间有一个大写的A到时候可以紧贴在杰森的额头上。它与亚瑟的王冠相似，但有一排深绿色的宝石衬里，让人可以从一定角度上来看是一个明亮的祖母绿A。尽管杰森感到困惑甚至想要拒绝，但亚瑟还是将皇冠冠在了杰森的头上：“我和你妈妈认为现在是时候给你一个专为国王设计的王冠了。”

“国王？”

亚瑟听出杰森声音中的痛苦，向他保证：“你的母亲或者我都没有出事。”

“那我为什么需要一个新的王冠？”

亚瑟解释说：“正义联盟要求我协助某些事情，这些事情会使我花费比以前更长的时间。我决定接受。”他一直等到杰森将视线重新专注于他，他们的目光交汇，然后他说：“我走后，亚特兰蒂需要新的规则。”

杰森试图反驳：“但是妈妈——”

“你的母亲是一个出色的统治者，”亚瑟告诉他。亚瑟一生中有一半的时间确信梅拉比他做的更好。 “而且她将继续为你提供帮助，你的年龄也足够在我走后担起重任了。”

“我——”杰森停顿了一下，他将手抬起，紧贴着他的王冠。他看起来似乎改变了原本想说的话，他重新发问：“您确定我已经准备好了吗？”

“如果我认为你还没准备好，这场对话就不会出现。我永远不会把我认为你还没有准备好统治的王国交给你。”

——————————

当亚瑟告诉杰森他不认为杰森还没做好准备时，他并没有撒谎，但是亚瑟也不确定杰森在调整身份差别时会需要多少帮助。自成年以来，杰森就被赋予了越来越多的亚特兰蒂斯王储责任，但他先前的职责与成为亚特兰蒂斯国王的职责完全不同。这就是梅拉留下来而不与亚瑟一起前往陆地的原因，这样当杰森在新的职责要求之下迷茫挣扎时便可有人依靠。

亚瑟一直与梅拉保持联系，魔法可以让他们通过任何一小池水进行交流。在亚瑟从亚特兰蒂斯离开的头几周里，她告诉他，他们的儿子是如何处理国事的。有太多涉及的方面他完全没有经验的裁决，他正努力学习处理这些问题；等亚瑟走了两个月时，杰森才找到了解决办法；到他走了三个月时，杰森对自己的位置充满信心，并且做出决定时比以前少了很多踌躇。

亚特兰蒂斯在杰森的统治下茁壮成长，就像在梅拉和亚瑟的统治下茁壮成长一样。

亚瑟已经知道杰森会是一位出色的国王，但当实际上看到杰森在亚瑟知道他能做到的位置上表现优秀，这让人更加放心。

当正义联盟被召唤到亚特兰蒂斯以帮助应对从陆地蔓延到海中的威胁时，亚瑟走进国王议事厅，看到杰森站在宝座前，他的内心涌起一阵不可思议的骄傲。

可能这还会需要很多很多年，但当亚瑟把将亚特兰蒂斯永久地交给杰森的那天起，他便毫无疑问地坚信，他的儿子一定会成为亚特兰蒂斯历史上最伟大的一位王。

tbc.


End file.
